Nōhime's Conquest
by Noobunaga
Summary: The Toyotomi have sent in their forces which dominate the Oda clan in numbers. How does Nohime Respond?
1. Chapter 1: Recovery

It had been 3 days since Nōhime had succeeded in gunning down Akechi Mitsunari at Yamazaki and continued to feel better about it, especially with the thought of carrying her husband's child aided to that.

But despite proving her wits against the Uesugi and Takeda, The Toyotomi would not prove the same in difficulty.

And should word reach Osaka castle of Akechi's death, Hideyoshi himself may know of the Oda's clans ideas in rising up to over-throw them.

The Maeda clan still proved very loyal, Ranmaru Mori continued to praise Nobunaga and he too wanted to carry the ambitions and bring them to life. The Tokugawa on the other hand she had learned had deceived the Oda clan and joined with the Toyotomi clan.

Later that day, word from the scouts had informed her of an uprising force marching towards Azuchi Castle from the south. The Toyotomi Banner.

"Is Hideyoshi approaching alongside?" Nōhime asked.

"No milady!" The Scout answered "But the army is certainly beyond the numbers we have on simple gaze."

Nōhime had stood up and walked over to the porch of the castle top, looking off into the distant. A smirk crossed her face.

"Perfect."

* * *

_**[Hours later – Nightfall]**_

The Toyotomi army had expected to attack the Oda clan in surprise, using the forest. The army was being led by men of the Tokugawa clan as they knew the castle's structure inside and out.

The night was silent, all that could be heard was the song of the nightingales and the horses hooves moving about through the dirt. They stayed quite as much as possible, as the moon light guided them through, The Toyotomi knew by this point that the Oda clan's forces would be fatigued by the cold night.

But lying in wait, a trap was waiting everywhere for them.

The cavalry had this odd feeling that something was wrong. The men at the front heard a suddenly sound, they weren't able to figure it out. The cavalry stopped as the two generals in front looked off into the direction where the sound emanated. A light was rising, and soon, a firework had launched into the sky.

Some noticed the ploy that was about to take place, but many others were distracted by this.

For this, several alignments of the demon kings archers stood up from their foliage cover, bows firmly grasped, arrows in place and thus launched for direct hits, managing to strike down both the soldiers and horses dead.

The two generals in front, were shot down by the pistols of Nōhime and arrows of Ranmaru, both piercing the armour and striking the skin. Ranmaru from the safety of a tree.

They succeeded in their first phase. But the army still had most of its army standing, ready for battle.

The archers discarded the bows and unsheathed their swords, charging in the still horror-stricken forces.

Nōhime lept up high in the sky, and shot uncontrollably down into the army, leaving a hole of corpses for her to fall into.

The men took their attention to her, exactly what she wanted as she knew she could handle them on her own.

With Ranmaru covering her, any soldier who made a rush to cut Nōhime down was shot dead by her barrage of ammo, her reaction was beyond anything they could conceive.

When her ammo ran dry, she quickly back flipped away before she could be harmed by a spear. This time landing all the way behind the forces.

Upon landing, they samurai were shocked immensely to see the large gun she held, pointed at them.

"Toodle-oe!" She said giving off a friendly tone.

The loudest noise that anyone heard for the rest of the fight, was the loud bangs Nōhime gun gave off. Samurai all fell dead every second. This continued on for several more minutes until the last opponent was slain.

The gun was silent, there was no sound to be heard, not even from the nightingales as they had all flown off.

The Oda clan all raised their weapons, cheering loudly.

This was only the beginning for them, but a victory well deserved of celebration.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Back Takechiyo

Nōhime had been praised by her clan as the prevention of the Toyotomi attack had been dealt with, with little casualties.

Nōhime was not too much for smiles however as the Toyotomi still outnumbered their army immensely and Hideyoshi himself was not a man she wished to encounter, even with the combined effort of the Maeda clan, their chances of survival was slim.

Thinking of the Maeda family reminded her of Takechiyo and he's army, the traitorous clan.

Though it pained her to think such thoughts, she knew she needed him back. The numbers of the Oda clan were low, anyone could help. Having him sided with the Toyotomi would put them in strategic risk with Ieyasu's inside knowledge, and having the strongest man of the warring states, Honda Tadakatsu, could attack the castle and succeed with ease.

Having Honda back would put her at ease from Hideyoshi.

Problem was, The Tokugawa army was located in Mikawa but no guarantee if Takechiyo himself would be there. Sending a spy however may take too long to arrive there and return with information.

A small sneak attack would normally suffice, But Akechi and Nobunaga were no longer around, Nōhime felt that Ranmaru was too young to handle controlling and she herself had to look after the castle, there was no one left to take over in her absence.

Toshiie & Matsu had their own clan to control.

Oichi was no were to be found, and even so, her attitude was bizarre when last Kicho and Oichi met, she was perhaps a bad choice to make even if she was about.

It pained her also to consider, that the best plan was Yoshiaki and the Mogami forces.

She knew he was an imbecile and would fail at attacking Takechiyo, she did trust Ranmaru's abilities however, perhaps sending them both, Yoshiaki as an adult accomplice and Ranmaru as the support.

The problem was Honda Tadakatsu however, Ranmaru's arrows would prove ineffectual.

She sent a letter to be delivered to the Mogami clan and began observing other high-ranking officers to the Oda clan, relying on the men to take over as she prepared otherwise.

After making sure the instructions were given and clear, Nōhime rode off and set forth to Mikawa. Ranmaru stayed behind to make sure to fend the castle should any enemy attack.

_**[Much Later – 3 miles from the Tokugawa stronghold]**_

Along the way to Mikawa, Nōhime mounted towards the path she knew the Mogami's forces would take.

"Where are your forces?" The lead Mogami horsemen asked.

"They are elsewhere, assisting in the fight for control elsewhere" Nōhime lied. Really intending to use as little of her own forces as possible.

They all galloped towards the castle.

Upon reaching the walls, the Tokugawa army signalled flares all about alerting everyone about the seeming invasion.

"Perhaps we can negotiate first about-"

_**BAM**_

Nōhime had ignored what the others were saying and went ahead and blew a hole into the gate wall up by throwing an ignited explosive keg.

"Stand ready men" She said as she pulled out her chain-gun.

The Tokugawa Samurai all ran towards and out the busted wall to keep them from entering, unaware Nōhime was the one leading the forces.

One by one the forces fell quickly by running into the bullets she shot about.

Once they stopped, Nōhime holstered the gun and pulled out her pistols, "All in!" She screamed.

The cavalry galloped into the fort through the broken hole in the wall.

The forces began fighting against the ground forces while Nōhime, rather than deal with the forces by pushing them back repeatedly, charged all the way in, gunning down any enemy that stood in front.

Takechiyo was the target, when he was taken down, the forces would surrender.

Upon reaching the castle where he was surely located she leapt from the horse all the way to the second floor, bursting through the paper window.

Having reloaded the guns from the jump, shot down the bodyguards in the room she smashed into and continued doing so all the way up to the fourth floor, it was then she was interrupted.

The floor had been blasted, knocking Nōhime back, no visible scars but she was injured from it.

She sat up, gripping the pistol to notice Tadakatsu was flying towards the castle downwards from the sky.

She wasn't going to take chances with him, she got up and continued running upwards to where Ieyasu was.

Tadakatsu was not going to enter the castle as most of it was not suitable for him to enter. He decided to fly in place and use he's heat-detection to track her running about.

When she came ran closer to he's side of the castle again.

He shoot wildly at her with he's mounted cannons.

Thanks to the explosions going off upon hitting the walls, Nōhime was not killed, but the fiery blast scratched her body.

She dropped the pistols and pulled the chain gun back out, she aimed at Tadakatsu and shot at him repeatedly. The bullets had no visible sign of dealing any damage to he's armor.

However, it did have Tadakatsu move positions in the sky.

Nōhime took advantage of what little time this would give her, she dropped the chain gun and picked the pistols back up and she bolted to the last floor.

She got there but Takechiyo was already running to the porch and jumped off, grabbing on to Tadakatsu as he passed by.

Tadakatsu set down back on the ground as began assaulting the invading Mogami clan and tearing their ranks apart with he's Drill.

Nōhime began jumping down the castle, roof to roof.

She perched on the last roof and waited for an opening on Tadakatsu.

When he had he's back turned in her direction, she shot at he's jetpack, leaving a malfunction which gave a clear visible _POW _sound that Ieyasu noticed.

In he's concern. Nōhime jumped down and ran towards him. He noticed are raised he's spear to defend but she shot direction at the handle, knocking it and forcing he's handle slightly off.

Before he got he's spear positioned correctly again, Nōhime had made her way towards him and had a gun pointed directly to he's forehead.

Tadakatsu had he's spear just centimetres from her.

While she did not visibly show it, Nōhime was panicked as she was not entirely sure how Ieyasu would respond to this dilemma.

"Let's Talk!" Ieyasu responded.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Oda

Nōhime & Takechiyo had been negotiating for a while inside the castle, the two armies standing outside waiting for response.

Inside, Lady Kicho was attempting to convince the young commander in re-joining the Oda.

Ieyasu had witnessed Hideyoshi's power himself, and become well aware of the comparative size of the Toyotomi army against the entire Oda clan. Even with he's aid there was much doubt in succeeding.

But Ieyasu was aware who Nōhime Oda was as a person, how she looked up to her husband, treated Ranmaru and how skilled she was in combat. He trusted Nōhime to be perhaps become a better leader then Hideyoshi would.

Not long into the negotiation, Takechyio agreed to reform the alliance with the Oda clan.

It had been many days since the negotiation with Ieyasu and the Tokugawa army and the Toyotomi had not made any attempts in fighting her forces or any allies to her knowledge.

The Toyotomi was more likely focusing on the other clans, set to conquer them all quickly.

Several troops had come storming into the castle, looking for Lady Nōhime.

"My lady, we have found her!"

"Who?"

Hours later at Kanegasaki, Nohime and other samurai of the Oda galloped through the dead valley with the wind making a loud gale noise as it pressed against the rock walls.

As they continued on, the weeping sounds became more noticeable. It was the girl making the noises.

"We tried approaching her before," an Oda officer said. "But something went wrong, we don't know what, the four of us barely made it out alive."

The survivors who had returned were that of small army to fight against the Uesugi. Nohime remembers sending them off to fight, there was 250 samurai in the army.

"How many of you were there in returning?" Nōhime asked.

"We never made it to Echigo!" he replied.

The cries began getting louder as they approached the desolate village that had ravaged by war.

Nōhime recognized the place, it had been the main quarters of the Asakura clan, the allies of the Azai clan.

Now Nōhime knew why she had run off here.

The forces of the Oda stopped at a staircase.

"She is up there!" One of the troops pointed out

"If she notices us, it may happen again, we recommend you put her out of her misery!" another man said.

Nōhime climbed the steps as she heard the cries still.

She made her way to the top of what once must have been a beautiful garden. Nōhime saw the girl lying in the centre, seemingly motionless.

"Until earlier today…" Nōhime said peacefully as she approached the woman with two pistols at the ready just in case. "That the flames of Honnō'ji had swept you away along with my husband, I suppose it is well that another child of Nobuhide is about."

Oichi began slowly placing herself up to stand.

Oichi had stopped her crying as she faced Nōhime's direction, but she faced the ground as if the head was heavy.

"Another has come to take me away. As they have my poor brother."

Nōhime was confused, did Oichi not recognize her? 

"Cries of Moon, Sounds of despair, the flowers must bloom and roots must wither!"

A large hand raised behind Oichi and jumped at Nōhime.

Nōhime leapt back before it slammed her against the ground.

Though the mysterious hand disappeared in a black smoke as it came into contact with the floor, more smaller ones also jumped out to grab her. She ducked from one coming from the left and raised herself back up from the one coming from her right.

More sprouted close to Oichi herself, first appearing to cocoon her, but all reached out for Lady Butterfly.

She shot at them repeatedly but the bullets seemed ineffective.

She ran quickly in a circle around the garden, close to the walls. Nōhime changed clips of her pistols, this time using explosive ammo.

When finishing, she fired at the hands. This time having effect as the demonic hands each tore to shreds as they were hit. But with everyone she destroyed, more sprouted.

It was noticeable that Oichi was still facing the direction that Nōhime originally stood, not to where she currently was.

Kicho shot an explosive round near Oichi's feet, trying to get a reaction. A failed attempt.

"May the darkness sweep the world in endless darkness with the sounds of pain looming away."

Nōhime continued running in a circle but this time made more attempts to get closer and closer to Oichi.

Doing so was putting her at greater and greater risk as the hands were sprouting near her.

Once she was in range, Nōhime jumped, grabbing onto Oichi and tackling her down, having her make a grown as she fell to the ground.

Nōhime had the pistol targeted on Oichi if any of the demonic hands continued to attack.

She noticed they had all disappeared.

She faced Oichi noticing she was unconscious, she regained consciousness in mere seconds however.

Oichi was looking at Nōhime.

Oichi smiled and said "I have fallen from a nightmare into a dream."


	4. Chapter 4 Keeping her Eye on him

The Oda army had become strong again and recovered well against the incident that had befallen Honnō'ji.

But the Toyotomi army was still growing larger with every passing day.

The Mori, Shimazu & Saika were under Hideyoshi's command.

The Takeda and Uesugi had been hit with tremendous attacks each by the Toyotomi and were likely to surrender sometime soon.

The Chōsokabe were not about to let the Oda come anywhere close to their kingdom.

That left the Hojo and Date clan.

Nōhime prepared an army for both her and Ranmaru, Ranmaru would attack the Hojo while Nōhime would focus the Date at Mt Ōshū.

Having arrived, Nōhime un-holstered her guns as her horse slowly galloped forward worth the army just behind her.

Nobunaga barely acknowledged the Date clan even existing, Nōhime was not sure what she was embarking upon.

Suddenly, the large echo of a horn was heard, the Date clan had sounded the alarm.

Nōhime charged forward, holding her guns forward ready to shoot at any soldier that came in her way. Sure enough, the gates of the guarded village opened and samurai ran out towards her. She pulled the trigger over and over with her pistols until the clips ran dry.

The Oda forces ran in ahead to keep her protected, she had to save her energy for the supposed threat of Date Masamune.

As her army appeared to be dominating through the numbers of samurai opponents. Things took a turn downhill.

Suddenly blue bursts of light came from the centre of the fight. Two samurai blew walls into the Oda armies ranks with thunder-based attacks.

Once the blinding light thickened and Nōhime managed to see, She noticed one of the men was Date himself with the eye patch as proof.

Nōhime walked towards the two while the two armies had temporarily stopped fighting.

Both Date and Nōhime glanced each other. Date slowly approached her as well.

"Well, well." Date said in a smirky tone "The wife of the devil king has come seeking the glory of the dragon."

Date got into a more offensive pose, holding one of he's swords out, pointed towards Kicho.

Lady Butterfly was not in the mood for sweet talk and pointed her gun, ready for a fight.

Date ran fast towards her while Nōhime shot at him repeatedly, but Date simple shielded himself from the attacks with he's own sword. He got close and Nōhime backed away while still facing him.

Date continued to block or misdirect the shots fired at him.

Nōhime jumped back, out of he's range.

Date noticed that she actually had managed to scrap some parts of he's armour, especially the helm.

He let out a single laugh and pulled all six swords out.

He pounced towards her ready to slash her with the three swords in he's right hand. She leapt forward before he landed a failed attack and kicked him as he turned to face her. Despite the fact he stumbled back as a response, it didn't seem to hurt him much.

She threw the pistols and took out the mini-gun.

Date holstered he's dragon claws and held only one, the word Testament was engraved in the blade. He held it behind he's head before lunging it forward.

A large ball of blue electricity headed towards her, she shoot repeatedly with the minigun but the bullets were vaporized in the ball. She got hit directly with it.

She survived, but the weapon was destroyed. Believing she was unable to defeat Date's combat techniques she quickly mounted her horse and called a retreat.

Date give a victorious smile and allowed them. Simply pleased with he's successful battle.

Ranmaru certainly would have better luck then she did. Before returning to Azuchi castle she headed towards Odawara.


	5. Chapter 5: Faster then a Speeding Bullet

Having finally arrived at Odawara with her damaged army, Kichō set out to assist Ranmaru against the Hojo.

She expected to see the kingdom aflame, she looked over towards the castle to see it perfectly intact.

Nōhime proceeded in with caution as it was silent.

She found the citizens of the Hojo clan picking up the bodies of their fallen, and running in alarm when noticing her.

She continued in to confront Ujimasa, assuming he wasn't dead.

She made it to the centre of he's kingdom to notice a large cage just outside the castle. Inside were a few of her soldiers along with Ranmaru himself.

Ujimasa ran outside the castle and angrily pointed at Nōhime and yelled "More of you have come seeking to destroy glory of the Hojo Clan." Ujimasa pointed his spear, "None of you will leave here alive unless I say so!"

Nōhime fired a warning shot at Ujimasa's legs, startling him heavily.

"Release them now, or I will be sure to hit you with my next shot."

"Kotaro!" Ujimasa called out! "Protect your lord!"

A gash of black wind raced from above her and landing in front was a ninja, holding Ninjatou's.

Nōhime pointed her gun at him as quickly as possible but Kotaro managed to whack the pistol away.

Kichō ran, getting some distance while also keeping an eye on the target, who wasn't moving from he's spot.

She pulled out her last pistol and shot at him. Kotaro disappeared into a black shadow. She looked around to see where he disappeared to.

Without any clue, she went to pick up the pistol Kotaro had kicked, she was close to grabbing it before she saw Kotaro's boot kick it away, she looked up to see him. As she did, he hit her with the back of he's Ninjatou.

The Hojo samurai were all cheering.

Ujimasa demanded Nōhime to surrender.

Instead, Nōhime lifted herself up and wiped her hair back from her face. Holding on to her pistol firmly, facing Kotaro with an angered look.

She had been beaten by Date already, she was not ready to have a second humiliating lose so quickly.

She pointed her pistol at Kotaro, Kotaro naturally darted off in blinding speed, as Nōhime planned.

She heard the noises behind her, she then threw her elbow back, successfully hitting Kotaro in the chest, knocking him back a few steps.

She shot at him again forcing him to jump high into the air, Kotaro reached behind him and threw a giant Shuriken towards her.

She jumped away.

He flew directly at her.

Her pistol was close to he's face,

His Ninjatou near her neck.

Her eyes locked on.

Silence from every witness.

"What are you waiting for!" Ujimasa yelled, "Finish her off! We shall defeat the Devil's army!"

Nōhime lowered her gun, Kotaro removed he's knife from her neck. Both smirking.

As both sides were confused, Nōhime turned to face Ujimasa.

"So, you wish to meet great achievements! Perhaps we can help with that."

Ujimasa just steamed with further anger, "Why can't I win! Kotaro, finish her off!"

Gunshots were heard, but in the distance. The Hojo clan was under attack from yet another foe.

The Saika.


End file.
